


BtVS Drabbles (Non-Barbverse)

by Rahirah



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Rahirah
Summary: Most of the stuff I write is set in one big AU continuity that branches off from canon after "The Gift." But every now and then, something will strike me - a scene from canon, a piece of meta, even a random comment in a discussion about something else entirely.  The drabbles that result fit neatly into canon, or depart for only a short distance in order to reflect upon canon.  They are usually the exact opposite of fix-it fic.  Instead of taking canon situations that bother me and re-writing them to make them better, I take a sharp stick and jab it right at the sore spot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: **Absence**  
>  Rating: PG-13  
> Characters: Buffy  
> Setting: Post-Chosen/NFA, even comics-compliant, but no comics spoilers to speak of.

She doesn't think about Spike.

She remembers the shape of him, sometimes, late at night. When the memory of Angel alone isn't quite enough. But that's not Spike. Spike vibrated with hurt and jealousy when she kissed Angel. How he'd feel helping her fuck Angel, she doesn't think about.

She doesn't talk about Spike. He gets lumped in with the people who loved her, anonymous. Not the people she loved, because when she said it, he replied _No, you don't._ Deciding whether he was right or not would mean thinking about Spike.

And Buffy Summers doesn't think about Spike.


	2. Be Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy, Vamp!Willow, Spike
> 
> OK, I lied when I said these were all canon based. I wrote this one out of frustration with a couple of Barbverse readers who kept pestering me to kill off Buffy and Tara and get Spike and Willow together, even after I'd said time and again that I had no plans to do that.

Buffy walked inside and gasped in horror. On the couch was Spike, his jeans around his ankles Willow's legs around his shoulders! "How could you?" she sobbed.

"It's not what it looks like, Buffy!" Willow cried. "I was doing yoga on the couch and Spike's pants came unbuttoned and he tripped and the sire/childe bond sucked us together like the strong nuclear force!"

"Gnnng!" agreed Spike, who was otherwise occupied.

Too late. Buffy impaled both vampires in one blow with a broom handle. She looked at the twin piles of dust and sniffled. "Giles was right. Plunge and move on."


	3. Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Characters:** Lorne  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** RIP Andy Hallett.

Humans. Demons. In-betweens. Strutting and fretting their hour on-stage, singing their hearts out. He gives them what they came for: Buy low, sell high, you'll find love on Flag Day, sweet cheeks. A good seer's honest, but not too honest, even (especially) with himself. Every song's got a coda, and Lorne sees them all, past the new love and the old pain, the hope and the fear and the resignation. Young and old, human and less so, mortal and immortal - sooner or later, every single one of them will take their final bow. 

Lights out, curtains closed. 

That's all, folks.


	4. Always A Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Notes:** I dunno. I just wanted to write something about Drusilla.

It's the way she waltzes to music only she can hear, twirling in skirts stippled with crimson. It's the way she strikes, dark and slim and deadly as an obsidian knife, and the kittenish delight she takes in arranging the bodies, afterwards. It's the way she weeps for the birds that always die, naming them after the sisters who died long before them.

She's a force of nature, wild as autumn wind, cruel as winter storm, tender as spring moonlight. He knows he'll never really have her, his mad, imperious, wounded princess. 

That's probably why he wants her so badly. 

 

**End**


	5. Figure of Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
> Rating: G  
> Author's notes: I don't buy it, but I think Buffy does.

If her life were a play, Spike wouldn't be a real character with lines of his own. He's only a mocking Greek chorus, a walking metaphor for the emptiness inside her. A convenient vampire-shaped scourge for her to flay herself. Anything she does to him is - well, not OK, because she shouldn't be doing anything with him at all. But it's really only herself she's hurting. 

There are times (moments only) when she allows herself to wonder if she's wrong about that. Times when she thinks his eyes hold more than her own reflection. 

That's when she hates him most.

**End**


	6. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Buffy/Angel  
> Notes: What if Buffy had said yes to Twilight?

They are as gods, now. She barely remembers pain or fear. What does it matter that heaven is denied to her when they can make their own?

Sometimes images rise up from the past, ephemeral as smoke: the smell of chalk, walking the graveyard at night. Making pancakes. Folding laundry. Her sister's eyes, pleading. But she left those things behind long before Twilight came.

Sometimes, too, she hears the screams, though they're now so very far beneath her. It was all necessary, he said, and she believes him. She has to.

She chose to be happy. That can't be wrong.


	7. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing: B/A  
> Synopsis: Angel's hungry.  
> Author’s notes: I don't usually write episode fic, (or Bangel for that matter) but Lettered double-dog dared me. Drabble, takes place during the lost day in IWRY.

She liked to be on top. He hadn't expected that, somehow, but it fit into place with the satisfying click of a last jigsaw piece. Buffy Summers, complete. She rode his cock with athletic cowgirl grace, full gallop to lazy jog, and between times bent to press her ear to his chest. To hear his heart beat, she said, coming up laughing and sticky. Was the ache within hunger for food or for her? It had been so long since he could satisfy either craving. All he knew was that her kisses tasted of life, and of melted ice cream.


	8. Imperfect Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Characters:_ Buffy/Spike  
>  _Rating:_ PG  
>  _Notes:_ I... I wrote a comics-compliant Spuffy drabble. That doesn't end in bitterness and angst. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_ (And I was properly punished for my unwonted optimism in Season 12.)

When it comes to her, Spike's still got no pride. He tells her he loves her. Again. She just kisses him. Again. Because actions speak louder than words, or because those particular words don't apply to Spike? Even she's not sure. Either way, for all his speeches about doing the right thing, he's kissing her right back.

It's going to end in tears. That's what her love life does. But she's tired of waiting for the perfect man at the perfect moment, and Spike is so gloriously flawed. Maybe if their happiness isn't perfect, it'll be strong enough to last.

**End**


	9. The Long Way Home In Drabble Form, Or, Why I Am Pretty Much Done With You, Joss Whedon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wrote this immediately after the conclusion of Season 8 of the Dark Horse Comics, and my opinions have not substantially changed.)
> 
> Note: This drabble is SATIRE. You know, like _A Modest Proposal_ , except not so funny, and with less cannibalism. I am REALLY PISSED OFF about what Joss Whedon has done to his characters, so kindly do not post comments calling me a Buffy-basher, or I will print off the approximately one million words I have written about Buffy being a big damn hero and DROP THEM ON YOUR FOOT. The apparent opinions of Joss Whedon on female empowerment are in no way endorsed by the management.

Once there was a girl who wanted to change the world. 

So she did. Afterward, she wasn't any happier, and the world wasn't any better. People said she should have left well enough alone. Life was all hard and stuff. So she jumped her old boyfriend's bones. He screwed her in more ways than one, which surprised nobody but the girl. A lot of people died, and the world got pretty much destroyed (or parts of it, anyway. We're not too clear on that). And it was all her fault for thinking with her cooter. 

Girls are dumb like that. 

**The End**


	10. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Spike  
> Notes: BtVS Season 6, around Older And Far Away.

Step up, pet. See anything you like? Don’t fancy this costume? I’ve got others. Killer. Lover. Hero. Victim. Make me your whore, make me your saviour, paint me in bruises the color of lust, ‘cos what’s love got to do with it? I’ll kill for you, bleed for you, crawl for you, die for you. Willing slave, yeh? Indulge yourself. No one’ll be the wiser. Our little secret, here in the dark. 

Not like I’m a real boy, after all.

But make no mistake, love. When you look into the eyes of your creation, it’s your own face you’ll see.


	11. She Wanders Lonely In A Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Drusilla  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Notes: A “Stump the Author” drabble for eowyn315, who asked for any character, century.

The turn of the century has always been cruel to her. She doesn’t like the naughts at the end. Toothless, hungry mouths, open wide. First Angelus, then Spike, eaten up inside, desperate to fill themselves with someone, something else. Souls or crowns of electrical thorns, it’s all one when you’re alone, no one to share a warm posset with – posset of poppet, weeping so prettily as she bleeds.

No prophet can see her own end, but when the next cruel year rolls around, Drusilla hopes she won’t be here to greet it. She has no one left to lose.

END


	12. The Bigger Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy, Spike, Angel, Riley   
> Notes: This miiiight be set in the same universe as "Troika."

"Just tell us." Angel scowled at Buffy. "Once and for all - who's the biggest?"

"And spare us the girly waffling, Slayer," Spike added, jaw jutting truculently. "Fess up."

Buffy slammed down her _Mode_. "If I tell you, will you swear on your souls never to bring this subject up ever again? _Ever_?" At their nods, she folded her arms. "OK. The biggest guy I've ever slept with? Riley Finn. Happy now?"

Dead silence. Angel ventured, "By 'biggest,' you mean - " 

_"Never. Again,"_ Buffy hissed. She stalked off. 

Spike sucked his cheeks in. "Prob'ly meant 'tallest.'"

Angel relaxed. "Obviously."


	13. Tithonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy/Spike  
> Notes: If you take the fanon around claim fic to its creepily logical extremes...

When Buffy was twenty, it was a necessity. When she was forty, it was romantic. When she was sixty, it was touching. The claim tied them together for eternity, the prophecy said. Her blood, freely given; his mark upon her neck; their power shared. She would live forever; he would walk in the sun. Unlike her dad, unlike Angel, he'd never leave her. Win/win.

When she was a mindless, pain-wracked husk of a hundred and twenty, Spike set a stake to his heart, cursing the sun that could no longer set them both free. 

Her last breath was his dust.


	14. Uncertainty Principle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy/Spike  
> Notes: BtVS Season 6, an alternate ending for Dead Things...

When she finally got around to checking Spike's crypt, three days later, it was deserted. Clem hadn't seen him. She thought about broken bones and sunlight, and searching the alley where she'd left him. She'd know his dust if she saw it. Wouldn't she?

She went home instead. 

Buffy told herself his love for her had never been real. Her fists, his face. Her pain, his desperation. Those had been real, the only real things in an unreal night.

She told Dawn that he'd packed up whatever would fit on the motorcycle and left town. 

Maybe it was true.

END


	15. What She Deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Buffy  
> Notes: A humble attempt to make up for years of cruelty to Slayers.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Buffy. She never got called to be the Slayer, and her parents didn’t get divorced. She met a guy who wasn’t a vampire, and they fell in love. He was never cursed and she never had to send him to hell and he never ditched her to move to L.A. and become a detective. Her mother never died of a brain tumor and she was never saddled with raising a bratty mystical sister by herself.

Also, she got a tour of Europe, dinner with Christian Bale, and a pony. With wings.

The End


	16. What You Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy, Spike  
> Author's Notes: Whaddya know, I wrote a drabble about the balcony scene in issue #40.

It's the second time he's given her a speech.

She used to think, sometimes, that maybe she'd like him better if he were just a little _nicer._ If his sharp tongue weren't so quick with a barb, so ready to peel back the skin of the lies she told herself. The first speech he gave her was like that. Dressing her down at the same time he built her up. 

She thought she knew what she had coming from him this time: _That's right, Slayer, it is your fault. Not the first time you've buggered it up, and it won't be the last. Real question is, what next? Loll about moping, or get off your arse and make amends? No, it won't be enough. Never is. But it's something, yeah?_

She braces for it. But instead, he's... nice. It's not your fault. Nobody else could have done any better. Nobody else understands what you have to go through. Everything he says is exactly what she wants to hear. It makes her cry, even. 

That's why she tells him to leave. 

It's the second time he's given her a speech, and it's not the one she needs to hear. 

**End**


End file.
